Frederica Tenjuin
Frederica Tenjuin (天樹院 フレデリカ Tenjuin Furederika) is a girl with amazing pyrokinesis, and step-daughter of Elmore Tenjuin. Everyone seems to like to call her "Fuu" (フー Fū). In the VIZ translation she is called "Freddy". Appearance Present Frederica is a blonde-haired, blue eyed girl, who can usually be seen wearing bear themed hat over her head. She usually carries a prideful expression until someone makes her mad. When she is enraged her face forms a furious scowl. Her hair is always in pigtails. Psyren In the future Frederica has become taller but her chest has not grown, which she's particularly sensitive about as she tried to burn Ageha after he joked about it. She wears knee length, high heeled boots. She also wears a zip-up vest with a mini-skirt underneath, and a hood that has bat ears on top of it. Personality Frederica has a wicked temper to match her strong fire-based abilities. She is often flying in to rages when someone does something she doesn't like, especially insulting her or Marie. She dislikes outsiders and is loud-mouthed and inconsiderate. As a child she is often referring to herself as a spy codenamed "Sexy (VIZ dub: Ravishing) Rose". Frederica does have a nice side to her. She tells Marie she'll protect her during their fight with the W.I.S.E and she gives Ageha some encouragement when gets upset about Hiryuu and Oboro. Her best friend is Marie, who calls her "Fuu-chan". She spends most of her time hanging out with Marie, but will spend time doing other things like playing video games with Kyle and yelling at him for not taking it easy on her. In the Japanese versions, she talks in a Kansei dialect when enraged. Synopsis Past Not much is known about Frederica's past, except that she is from a wealthy family and was a spoiled princess before she was orphaned because she burnt down her house when she fell ill. After that she was taken in by Elmore Tenjuin. Tenju Elmore arc Frederica is first seen with Marie and Shao, telling Van not to spy on Elmore's conversation with Amamiya and Oboro. She is later seen complaining about how she dislikes outsiders coming into their home and annoyed Marie is not calling her by her "code name". She is then tackled by Kyle and Ageha, which causes her pyrokinesis to go out of control. She calms down by using burst stream, which prompts Ageha to want to learn it to control his power. Frederica shows open dislike that Ageha is staying at the Tenjuin residence but also jealousy that Ageha did not beg her to teach him burst stream. On the video that Ageha and company find she dies at the hands of the Miroku Amagi along with the rest of the Elmore Wood kids. Inui arc Frederica and rest of the Elmore Wood kids help Ageha search for Kagetora, who was kidnapped by Inui. When they reach Inui's hideout she and Marie set the house on fire. Lan and Haruhiko escape the house and find Frederica and Marie. Haruhiko's shotgun bolt cancels out Frederica's pyrokinesis, then proceeds to attack Marie who's saved by Shao. Frederica gets angry and unleashes a huge fireball that destroys a lot of the surrounding forest. She passes out from exhaustion but awakes later to see Amagai Miroku's tree of light destroy the house. She is later seen at the hospital with Marie checking on Kyle's condition after he was injured by Miroku. In the 2nd dvd version of the kids she is killed by Junas, along with everyone else. Tenju's Root arc Frederica appears before Amamiya in Psyren, saving her, by casting a sea of fire at Shiner, along with the other children, now teenagers. It is revealed that, in the future, she has achieved a new level of Pyrokinetic power, dubbed "Salamandra." She and Shao almost manage to kill Shiner but he escapes. Back at Root she greets Ageha with a kick to the face, and the trys burn him to death after he comments on her chest. Attends the meeting they have to discuss the events of the past to Ageha and Amamiya. Frederica goes with everyone to Mukurojima after winning at "rock paper scissors," to find Nemesis Q's master. Q's Master arc Frederica is traveling with everyone to Mukurojima, and tells Ageha to be grateful for being able to come along. She gets mad when he states that she was doing anything to help. When the Brain Beasts attack them she scares off Tomochika with her Salamandra. After they reach the island Nemesis Q's Master is on they are attacked again by the Amakusa Empire. Frederica fights along side Kyle and they defeat Okugou the Beast Tamer. She gets worried she feels Marie is angered by something, and comments the she "over did it," after Marie stops her attack. Frederica returns with everyone to Root, and spends time talking with Marie and playing video games with Kyle. She is later seen saying goodbye to Ageha, Amamiya, and Kabuto as they leave to head back to the past. W.I.S.E. arc Frederica is there to greet Ageha upon his return with the rest of the Elmore Kids. She is also seen playing with everyone in their pool and spying with everyone on Ageha and Amamiya when they were alone. Invasion arc Frederica greets Ageha and company when they return to Psyren. When scourge invades she prepares to fight them and when they break free from Kyle she tries to kill them but is almost hit by Nekka's chains but is saved by Kabuto. While she handle's Nekka she tells Kabuto to go help save the Root inhabitants. After falling down a large shaft Frederica incinerates Nekka with her Salamandra. Frederica climbs out of the shaft and gets rid of a bunch of the multiple eyed tavoos. She hear's Van's telepathy about Marie being captured, goes to Shao and tells him to not to try and stop her, to which he agrees to go with her. Frederica is seen mourning the loss of Elmore Tenjuin with the rest of Root's inhabitants. Nova arc Frederica and Kyle go off to distract the W.I.S.E forces above ground. They both engage the third Star Commander Uranus. She states that if it weren't for Salamandra she'd be frozen to death while they are fighting. She uses *Queens Whip* to break through Uranus' ice wall and destroys his left arm. Kusakabe gets the sun to shine over Astral Nova which weakens Uranus. When Uranus refuses to stop fighting Kyle kicks him towards Frederica, who finally finishes him off. Grana appears and attacks her with his *Nichirin Tentsui*. Kyle manages to get her to Van who heals her in time and she regains consciousness. She is last seen being carried by Kyle. PSI Abilities Burst File:Fuu Pyro.PNG|Pyro Queen Fuu Uncontrolled.PNG|Uncontrolled Pyro Queen Fuu Burst Stream.PNG|Using Burst Stream for control Fuu Pyrokinesis.PNG|Frederica's pyrokinetic orbs Fuu Fire Shot.PNG|Frederica's flame shot Fuu Salamandra.PNG|Salamandra Salamandra beam.PNG|Salamandra's fire beam Fuu Tsunami.PNG|Salamandra's fire tsunami Salamandra Queens whip.PNG|Salamandra's Queen's Whip Fuu FireShot.PNG|Future Frederica's flame shot *'Pyro Queen' (パイロ・クイーン, Pairo Kuīn) - Frederica's Burst 'Pyro Queen' is a pyrokinetic ability that lets her create fire, but her control over the fire is dependent on her emotions. When her emotions get out of control so will her control over fire which can attack with a wide range attack that will boil anyone caught in range. Unless she uses burst stream to control it. When under control Frederica can create a flame shot from one of the pyrokinetic orbs around her and attacks with great precision. In the future her flame shot is more in the shape of a beam. *'Salamandra '(サラマンドラ, Saramandora) - Frederica creates a personification made of fire that has a egg shape. It is equipped with both long and short range attacks. Frederica can also immerse herself within Salamandra when controlling it. **'Beam' - Concentrates an amount of flames toward the mouth of Salamandra and shoots the fire as a highly destructive beam. This beam is capable of traveling a large distance, being able to reach space after being fired from the ground. **'Tsunami' - Salamandra spews fire over a wide range like a wave, though moves considerably slower it is still hot enough to burn whatever is in its path. **'Queen's Whips' (女王の炎鞭(クイーン・ウィップ), Joō no Enben (Kuīn Uippu)) - In close range combat, Salamandra creates two flame whips one in each hand and and swings it at the enemy with strong force and fast speed. This was strong enough to destroy Uranus's Glacial Wall. In Frederica and Kyle's fight with Uranus he said that this was the strongest attack she used at that point in their battle. Rise Novice Trance Minor Telepathy Navigation Category:Characters Category:Elmore Wood School Category:Tenju's Root Category:Psychicer